


It Would Be Fine

by MEGrymz, Speakeasyys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, also goddamn this turns into such sugary fluff, it jumps back and forth a lot sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/MEGrymz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speakeasyys/pseuds/Speakeasyys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has a brush with death on his first ground mission, and Kylo defends him. Soft affection blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a lovely rp that has been woven into prose. Hope you enjoy!

Hux clutched his blaster close to his chest, breath coming quickly in little gasps. It was so hot and dry on this miserable hunk of rock of a planet-- the air in his lungs just wasn't enough to keep him going at full capacity. Too thin. He'd been chased by resistance fighters into the wreckage of some pathetic garbage ship, and now Hux was holed up underneath the floor, trying to quiet his breathing as boots passed over his head. They were still here, looking for him, and his blaster trembled in his hand.

Was this what combat was really like? He loathed the thought of dying here, outnumbered five to one, like a coward. He loathed to imagine what Kylo would think of him-- his first real battle, cornered and killed like a fucking rat. Hux shifted, gripping his side tightly where blood soaked through his shirt and onto his hand. He kept his ears out for the sound of another ship, someone coming to get their general away from danger. Someone had to come and get him, right? He looked up at the resistance fighters through the rusted grate in the floor, light just barely filtering through. Someone had to come.

Hux steadied himself, waiting until the footsteps faded. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he lifted the grate and crawled up onto the floor, trying to make as little noise as possible. He got to his feet, clutching his blaster until his knuckles turned white, and bolted down the hall for the door.

Boots rushing behind him, shouts down the corridor, a blaster shot exploding beside his head-- Just run, run, legs trembling and heart racing, run until you can't anymore.

He turned and took aim, firing after just a moment. The shot deflected off of the wall correctly, despite the rusting metal, and went around the corner where it was met with a death cry. Hux had made that shot a hundred times before in simulations, a risky one that few others could perfect, and it felt so good to pull it off for real. He kept going, running, until he leapt from a hole in the side of the ship and landed in the sand.

It wasn't easy, no, but he recovered from the shock of the fall and ran out into the desert. He would have a better shot of survival somewhere else than in that death trap of a decaying ship. He went faster, feeling that he would make it, he knew he could, another ship was just a hundred feet away by now, and--

He gasped, choking, and fell into the sand. A sharp pain, in the same spot as before, blood soaking his shirt even more. Another blaster ray, he recognized the sound from behind him. The world spun around him, but he fought to his feet and kept running. He had to get to the ship for more effective cover. He had to survive until the ship came back for him. He had to get back to Kylo.

Hux collapsed in the sand again, too weak to continue-- his lungs ached at the sand in the air, but there was nothing he could do to stop the resistance fighters from lifting his body up and off of the ground. A groan of protest escaped him, but as he stared down at the crimson sand, he couldn't keep his eyes open and slipped away.

* * *

 Kylo swung his lightsaber around, deflecting a blaster shot. The heat of this planet was stifling, making it difficult to breathe. Where was Hux? He had seen him earlier, fighting off a few resistance fighters, but Kylo had lost him amongst the fray. He and the troopers were defending their ship as the resistance members closed in.

He cursed, then motioned for the remaining troopers to retreat. As the shuttle prepared for takeoff, one of the pilots asked about Hux. Kriff. There was no way they would survive going back out there, he ordered the shuttle to leave. Hux could take care of himself until they came back for him. Nevermind that he had never taken part in a ground assault. He would be fine.

 _He would be fine._ Kylo said to himself as the shuttle left the planet.

_He would be fine._

Kylo watched as they left the planet behind, growing smaller and smaller with each passing second. He couldn't help but worry about Hux. What had caused him to disappear, to be separated from the squadron? For all he knew, the general could be lying dead somewhere.

He shook his head, driving the thoughts away. They would bring him back. He would be pissed about them leaving, but he would be fine. He would be fine.

"Sir," came a voice. He turned to look at the officer addressing him. They visibly flinched at his gaze. "We are scheduled to rendezvous with the Finalizer at 0400." He gave the officer a curt nod, and they walked away. Nothing to do but wait.

* * *

 Hux didn't wake for hours. When he did, it was in a dark place, sunlight only coming from holes in what he presumed was a much larger junk ship. It looked like the resistance had set up a makeshift base here after chasing off the first order, and recognizing the symbols of status on his uniform, had taken Hux there. He presumed they intended on getting information about the First Order from him, but through what methods? Torture? He scoffed at the idea. They would never.

Someone stepped into the room, and they made uncomfortable eye contact for several long moments. "...Glad to see you're alive." She knelt down in front of him, checking to make sure he was still bound at the wrists.

He spat in her face without hesitation. "No you're not." She stared, startled, but he continued. "How stupid are you, to think you can get me to talk? But you wouldn't torture or kill me, no-- the light is too weak for that. You don't dare to make the hard choice. Kylo Ren will be here to crush you, and I won't pity any of you when he does."

The resistance fighter stood up straight and pursed her lips, looking as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it and left. Hux hung his head and let out a breath-- fuck. Kylo had to come, or he would end up dying here. He looked around. Maybe if he tried hard enough...

He didn't know if it took one hour or five, but his hands were free. He took his blaster, opened the door, and swore there would be hell to pay here.

* * *

 After what felt like an eternity, the shuttle finally docked onto the Finalizer. Kylo was the first off of it, immediately going to report to Snoke. His hologram was as huge and imposing as ever. As expected, he was incredibly displeased about Hux being left behind. "There was an... unexpected number of resistance members. Hux was lost in the fray. We would have been decimated if we had stayed there."

"You must retrieve the general. Use whatever means necessary." Snoke ordered, and the hologram winked out of existence. Kylo took a deep breath. He was not looking forward to negotiating with the bridge crew. That was Hux's job. People listened to Hux. They respected him. They feared Kylo and his unstable emotions, his violent outbursts that had lead to more than one officer ending up injured or dead.

Resigned, he left for the bridge. Upon arriving, tension immediately filled the air. He could sense the nervous glances that were sent his way. Without Hux to act as a buffer, who knew what Kylo Ren would do. He walked up to the current commanding officer, some faceless lieutenant, and ordered them to set a course for the planet he had just returned from. He was going to get Hux back, and hopefully wipe out whatever base the resistance was trying to set up there.

The shuttle dropped out of hyperspace and landed on the planet. Kylo was simmering with rage, ready with a squadron of stormtroopers, to face whatever resistance soldiers may remain on the planet. Finally, _finally_ the ramp lowered, and he was off the ship.

Kylo stepped out, into the scorching heat, and he cursed his heavy robes. The resistance had set up a temporary base, but the whole place looked deserted. When no one came rushing out to fight them, Kylo drew his lightsaber, anticipating a surprise attack. Motioning for the troopers to wait, he walked cautiously into the base.

* * *

 Hux shot the last man left in the base in the head, breathing heavily. He was covered in blood-- most of it was his own, but not all of it. It felt so strange to take someone's life by his own hands. It was personal, intimate, very much unlike giving an order for his soldiers to do it.

Hux squeezed his blaster tighter when one of the resistance fighters he'd shot before started getting to their hands and knees, apparently not dead. Yet. He recognized the individual as the woman who had come to speak to him earlier, and made the connection that she was in fact the person that shot him first.

Rage swelled in his chest and he grit his teeth, jaw clenching, and he shot her. He fired one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight times-- he fired eight times and roared before there was another spasm of pain in his side and his enraged shout was replaced with one of pain. Still, he gripped his wound and kicked her helmet across the floor, where it rolled to a stop at Kylo Ren's feet, who had seen the whole thing.

Hux stared, breathing heavily, covered in blood and bruises and dirt, hair disheveled and coat rumpled. He'd never really looked like this before, especially not in front of Kylo. He wasn't sure what to say. "...You came back."

* * *

 Kylo stared in shock at Hux. He was bruised and bleeding and surrounded by the dead. A woman nearby groaned and started to move. Hux glared at her with so much rage that Kylo nearly took a step back. He watched as Hux shot her over and over, his jaw clenched and his eyes wild. Belatedly, he realized Hux was shouting in anger, which gave way to a yell of pain. He kicked the dead woman's helmet away, and it rolled to a stop at Kylo's feet. Hux looked at him, apparently seeing him for the first time. "You came back."

"Of course I came back." He replied. He couldn't stop staring at Hux, covered in blood and absolutely beautiful.

The adrenaline in Hux's system had numbed his pain and let him move fluidly, but now, as it left his body, he became weak and shaky again. Hux let out a breath and put his blaster back on his belt, looking at Kylo with an expression that could only be described as something between tired and relieved. "I thought..." He stepped forward, placing his hand over his wound. "I thought I was going to die here. Without you."

Kylo rushed forward and placed a hand over Hux's, helping to put pressure on the wound. "I... I'm sorry Hux, you weren't there I-" He stopped and took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I shouldn't have left in the first place. "

"Then you would have died. You're needed, Kylo." He cringed at the pain, but ultimately tried to smother it. "I need you to get me aboard the ship, I don't know how much of this blood is mine. They shot me twice." He peeled his heavy overcoat off-- it was soaked in sweat and blood, but the blaster rays had shredded the side of his clothes and exposed his skin where the wound had been unprotected. "This isn't your fault."

"Shut up. You're needed too. You cannot imagine how awful it was without you there. " he led Hux to out of the base and into the ship. The stormtroopers were waiting for them outside. "I don't understand how you can think that. I gave the order to leave. I knew you weren't with us and I still left."

"Let's save the self loathing for a time when I've not bled two pints all over myself, alright?"

Kylo nodded and helped Hux make his way back to the Finalizer. He was right, as usual, any self loathing could wait until Hux was safe in the medbay.

He leaned on Kylo unashamedly, looking over the stormtroopers about as fondly as he could considering the blood on his face. "They followed your command without hesitation. I'm proud-- you three, with FN-2716, go and alert the medical bay that I need a transfusion, blood type O negative. Hurry." He pursed his lips, stepping onto the familiar metal floor of the ship. It was sort of comforting.

Kylo couldn't help but feel relieved when Hux started ordering people around, slipping back into his role as general. Hux was here, he was safe, he was going to be alright. _Everything will be alright._

It didn't take long for the medical unit to whisk Hux away and stick him full of needles. He insisted on getting up and getting back to work, but they refused to let him go until the next morning, where he was immediately greeted by the same respect as before. A new coat to replace the ruined one was draped over his shoulders as he stepped onto the bridge, as well as his blaster, cleaned and polished. He was bandaged very thoroughly under his clothing, but ignored the pain and stood sternly on the bridge, barking orders in his usual manner.

Occasionally, though, he would see Kylo flitting about behind the scenes, and it made his heart swell with something-- was it pity or pride? He couldn't tell. Still, he had managed to intercept the man, intending to have a private conversation.

"Kylo." His voice barely filled the empty corridor. "You've had something on your mind."

Kylo jumped at the sound of Hux's voice, uncharacteristically soft. He had known Hux was in the corridor, but it startled him all the same. He turned as Hux approached, facing him fully. "I suppose... You could say that."

"...Are you alright?" He stepped a little closer. "I didn't mean for you to see some of the things that happened yesterday."

He shrugged, feigning nonchalance but his shoulders were tense. "Yes, I'm alright." He paused, took a breath. "Truthfully, I'm worried about you. You got shot multiple times, you should be resting."

"I can work," he grumbled. The thought of lying in bed for days uselessly drove him mad, and so he'd intimidated the medical team into letting him discharge with nightly check-ups. "Nothing is going to keep me from serving, Kylo. You know that." He looked away, trying to collect himself a bit. "...My apologies. But you've no need to worry about my health. I've made arrangements and have been taking the recommended medications to promote healing, prevent infection, and dull pain."

Hux swallowed, thinking to himself. "...But I never got closure with you. And I'd like to." He tried to relax, to be soft again so that Kylo could see his sincerity. He stepped forward, reaching up to remove the other's helmet-- he'd done it many times before, and the action felt as natural as breathing. "I want you to know that the thought of coming back to you kept me going." Slowly, hesitantly, he touched Kylo's cheek and let out a soft breath, reassured by the contact.

Kylo leaned into the touch, sighing softly. Slowly, the tension began to drain out of his shoulders. "I was so worried that I wouldn't find you or that- that when I got there you would be dead." His breath hitched and he looked away.

Hux tucked Kylo's hair behind his ear and took his hand, bowing to kiss it. "I'm here. I always will be." He stood up straight again, coming as close as he dared. He wanted to kiss him, to smooth his hair back and lace their fingers and hold him close, but hidden behind the general's expression was fear. Would it change everything? Would it help or make things worse? Hux gazed at him longingly, into his eyes. Kylo had such a sad look all the time, like something was missing from his life, and Hux so desperately wanted to soothe that pain. He hadn't let go of his hand, tempted to kiss it again.

Hux took both of Kylo's hands, then, expression softening. "I want... I..." He had no idea what to say. Attempting to explain the feeling with mere words wouldn't do it any justice, so instead of trying and failing to do that, he opted to express his feelings a different way. Hux closed the space between them and, lovingly, kissed Kylo.

It was surprisingly gentle for the general, slow and soft and full of an affection he'd never expressed to Kylo before. He was always cold and analytical and hard, seemingly incapable of joy, so this affection released from him like a floodgate. They shared the kiss for a long moment, before he pulled away and allowed his hands to fall back to his sides.

"...I care for you a great deal. Please, don't be afraid anymore. You aren't going to lose me." Hux faltered after a moment, and looked away-- had that been too much? "...Perhaps you would prefer I return to the bridge. I understand."

Kylo shook his head and took Hux's hands. "No, I-I want you to stay. Please." He looked nervously at Hux, and then down at the floor. "I care about you a lot, I can't help but be terrified of losing you because before... before there was no one. For a long time, I had no one." He gently squeezed Hux's hands, and looked back up at him. "Will you stay? Please?"


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounds are checked and scars are reflected on, both from the present and the past.

"Will you stay? Please?"

Hux stared a moment, before he slipped his datapad from his coat pocket. Even if he wanted to say no, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to. "Lieutenant Mitaka, this is General Hux. I have other matters to tend to and you'll hold my place on the bridge until I return." Mitaka answered with an obedient 'yes sir,' and Hux put the little device away. "It seems to me we have plenty of time, Kylo..."

"It would seem so." Leaning forward, he gently bumped their foreheads together. "You are feeling alright though? I don't want you to over exert yourself."

"I can handle it. Don't fret." Hux took off his gloves and touched Kylo's face again, enjoying it more this time, but his eyes lingered over the lightsaber scar. Internally, he cursed that stupid girl for daring to do such a thing to Kylo Ren. Nobody should be able to make him suffer and get away with it.

"Have you been taking care of this?" It was Hux's turn to worry. "I can get you something to help the scar fade, if you like..."

Kylo closed his eyes at Hux's touch. "I have been taking care of it. Do not worry." A flash of anger went through him at the thought of the scavenger, but he brushed it away. Now was not the time. "I need nothing for the scar. It will serve as a reminder of my mistakes."

"...Kylo..." His expression softened, and gently, he pressed several kisses across the scar, extremely gently. "You don't need to be ashamed of yourself. I'm never going to let that... That _bitch_ touch you again. She won't get away with this." He looked at Kylo with intensity, making a silent promise.

He met Hux's gaze, enthralled by the intensity in his eyes. He could see the promise there, sense the protectiveness and care he felt for Kylo. He felt safe here, with Hux, where nothing else mattered.

"The same goes for you, Hux. I will destroy anyone who tries to hurt you." He raised his hand to cup Hux's face, thumb brushing over his cheekbone.

Hux leaned into the touch, placing his hand over Kylo's. It gave him a little thrill to hear that-- after all, they were a couple of evil men in immeasurable positions of power. Threatening to destroy people for the other was about as romantic as it got. "You're perfect. You know that? Absolutely perfect."

Kylo felt blood rush to his face at the praise, not used to such affection. He let his hand brush over Hux's cheekbone once more and briefly through his hair before letting it drop to his side. Hux paused, glancing down the corridor, just as reality started to kick in again. "...We should go before a stormtrooper patrol sees us."

"We would not want them walking in on us. It would make people talk. It would probably be a good idea to check your injuries as well."

* * *

 Hux let out a breath and took his big overcoat off, draping it across the back of his office desk chair. "You said you wanted to check on my wounds, yes?"

"I thought it would be a good idea, considering you've been on your feet all day." Kylo removed his helmet now that they were alone again and looked at the other. "You have medical supplies, right?"

"Yes, get them out of my desk drawer for me. On the right, second from the top." Hux unbuttoned his shirt and very neatly folded it up before setting it aside with his coat, then looked down at the bandages on his side. "I'll need to change these." Carefully, he removed them.

There were two distinct blaster wounds, both stitched up neatly, but it was clear that between the gashes and the burning of the surrounding skin that the ray's heat caused, they would leave a couple of nasty scars. Unfortunately, they bled-- it looked like Hux had reopened them. "Oh, damn it all." He made a face, and held his hand out. "Give me the first aid."

Kylo retrieved the first aid from Hux's desk, handing it to him. "I did tell you not to over exert yourself." He gave him a sharp look. "The Finalizer cannot have it's general out of commission. You need to take better care of yourself."

Hux's face flushed in a moment of anger. "I know what I'm doing," he snapped, agitated by the accusatory tone the other had taken. He turned away and set the kit aside, rummaging through it until he found what he needed and started to patch himself up.

Kylo frowned and tilted his head, looking intently at him. Moving closer, he brushed his fingertips over the freckles that were now apparent on Hux's face, due to the contrast the blush brought. "I didn't know you had freckles."

Hux faltered, looking up at Kylo with an expression of surprise. "I..." It took a moment, but his cheeks burned brighter and he placed a hand over Kylo's. "Well, I..."

He smiled as Hux's face grew brighter. "They're beautiful." He moved his hand to kiss his cheek. "You should finish wrapping those before you bleed all over your floor."

Hux sputtered, turning away, and fumbled to wrap his wounds as quickly as he could. Kylo's teasing tone and demeanor had flustered him beyond belief.

No sooner did he finish than he smashed his lips into Kylo's, both hands running back through those gorgeous dark locks until he ran out of air and had to stop kissing him. Hux pressed his face into the other's shoulder and let out a laugh-- it was stiff, like he hadn't done it in years, like he had caught himself and tried to stop halfway through. But it was still a laugh.

"You are incorrigible," he said, "Absolutely incorrigible. I can't believe you just said any of that." Hux shook his head and grabbed his shirt, slipping it back on and beginning to fasten the buttons. "Points out my freckles and calls them beautiful. Bah." He shook his head, mumbling under his breath. "Never tell anybody about this, alright? I'll throw you down the garbage chute where you belong."

The other couldn't help but laugh at Hux as he muttered at him. "Wouldn't dream of it. But face it, Hux. You belong down there just as much as I do." Still giggling, he moved away and let Hux finish buttoning up his coat. "They are though. They're lovely. Just like the rest of you."

"You sound like my mother," he sighed. "Armitage, don't stay out in the sun so long without sunblock, you'll burn and I'll be able to play connect the dots with your freckles..." He sighed and pursed his lips, finishing up with his shirt before he put his overcoat back on, draped over his shoulders.

Hux gazed at himself in the mirror. What would his parents think of him today? Their baby boy, staring death in the eyes and telling it to blink first, blaster on his hip and blood on his hands, millions of lives under his boots for the sake of what he told himself would be intergalactic order. Their baby boy, playing world domination and murdering for sport.

His mother would loathe it. Even worse, his father would be proud.

Hux tore his gaze away from the mirror and blinked the glassy look back out of his eyes. "Hm."

"Hux..." Kylo walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his partner's waist. "Is everything alright?" He rested his head on Hux's shoulder. "I don't mean to pry but for a minute there you seemed... upset."

He hated to think of what could've caused that look he'd seen on Hux as he looked at himself in the mirror. There was so much that he didn't know about Hux's past, and about Hux in general.

Hux shuddered at the other's touch, but slowly relaxed into it and let out a sigh. "... Just... thinking about my parents." He looked at Kylo in the mirror as he held on, heart swelling at the honest affection there.

"My mother was a lovely woman. Only wanted the best for me, raised me on that miserable excuse for a planet. It rained every day and my father was constantly serving our planet's Imperial Academy, being judged by his peers for the radical beliefs he would pass on to me. Today I carry his legacy and I continue his policies. I live in his shadow while my mother wastes her life with him on a soggy rock in the middle of space. He was terrible, treated me like a soldier. He'd be proud of me today."

Hux shook his head. "I loathe it all."

Kylo said nothing as he spoke, listening to every word. He was not surprised to hear about his father, the commandant. Brendol Hux was known for his cold manner, but Kylo felt a flash of anger that he would treat his son in this way.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Hux. You deserve so much better." Kylo wanted nothing more in this moment than to stay in his room with Hux forever, where they could hide from the galaxy.

"I was a poor son anyhow. Murdered the other students in my unit, went home to mother and father with blood on my uniform and my blaster, still warm to the touch. Mother was horrified, scolded my father and I. Father smiled knowingly, wrapped me up in his arms, and whispered that one day I would make the finest emperor the galaxy had ever seen." That memory seemed to bring a unique light to his eyes-- a morbid determination, perhaps? "I cherish that memory. My father was harsh, but he understood me in ways nobody else could ever dream to."

He smiled softly at the image of a younger Hux, covered in blood. "It suits you, you know." He recalled the image of him in the resistance base, covered in blood and surrounded by the dead. "Before the attack, I didn't have much faith in your ability as a warrior. I... apologize. For doubting you."

"I've run more simulations than you and Phasma combined. I hope now you'll take my stormtroopers and I a bit more seriously." His tone was teasing, but the request was honest. "I've no real wish to go charging into battle again, but if you desire my presence at your side, I won't deny you of it."

He shook his head. "No, I would not make you go. As much as I would love to have you with me on the battlefield, your skills are unmatched when it comes to commanding a starship." He broke away from Hux's gaze in the mirror, turning to actually look at him. "And I suppose your stormtrooper program has been quite successful, all things considered."

"You suppose?" Hux gave a wry smile. "That's the sincerest confession I've ever heard from you." He kissed Kylo's temple affectionately and let out a sigh.

"Perhaps we should return to work. Phasma wanted to discuss attack plans with me."


End file.
